


Take her man (that was never really hers to begin with)

by cryingoverfiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverfiction/pseuds/cryingoverfiction
Summary: Oikawa is finally going to tell Iwaizumi how he feels - or is he too late?inspired by the Melanie Martinez song 'pacify her'





	1. tired blue boy walks my way

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being MIA. My life kinda fell apart, I failed my college classes and my boyfriend and I broke up and depending on college I might be moving so I'm just all over the place, which is not a great time to start a chapter fic but whatever. Enjoy my latest Iwaoi angst, i just love to break these two. (next chapter will be better I promise)

Going to different colleges was difficult, there was no denying it, but Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s friendship was as strong as ever. Iwaizumi was walking through the unfamiliar streets of Tokyo, trying to find the coffee shop Oikawa had chosen for the two of them to meet. Hajime went to Fujita Health University in Toyoake, over three hours from Tokyo where Oikawa was studying at Nippon Sport university. The distance had proven to be a challenge, but they were lucky enough to live in the technological age. They texted all day, every day and they skyped every Wednesday night. With holidays just beginning, Iwaizumi decided to take a trip to see his friend, and tell him some news that he didn’t feel was appropriate to share online. He took his phone and texted Oikawa.

_‘I think I’m lost_ ’ he hit send and looked up from his phone, seeing his friend just a short way down the street. He quickened his pace. Oikawa was staring into space, probably thinking about those aliens he loved so much. Iwaizumi tapped his friend on the shoulder. Oikawa turned and his face brightened.

“Iwa-chan!” he smiled and wrapped his arms around him. Iwaizumi smiled back and returned the hug. “It’s been so long! I forgot what it was like to be without you” there was a hint of sadness in Tooru’s voice, but his smile never faltered.

“shittykawa, don’t make it sappy” Iwaizumi joked “is this the place?” he asked, motioning toward the shop they were standing out in front of. “yes, best coffee in Tokyo. My roommate Kuroo is the owner’s son and works here, so I can probably get this on the house” he smiled as they walked in and took a seat.

They spent about an hour talking about what their lives were like now, how Oikawa worked as a waiter at a restaurant below his apartment, and he lived with Kuroo Tetsurou and their neighbours just happened to be Sugawara and Sawamura from Karasuno. They talked about Oikawa’s classes and how he was on the fast track to getting into the national volleyball team. They talked about Iwaizumi’s dorm and how he was now working at a daycare centre. “these kids are great, a bit bratty at times but great none the less.” Iwaizumi said before finishing the last of his coffee.

“Listen Iwa-chan–“

“Tooru I have something–“

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, having both started a sentence at the same, before Tooru motioned for him to continue. “Tooru, at my job I met a girl, one of the other carers, she’s studying medicine at the same university and we actually met at orientation but once we realised we worked together we decided to go on a date, and we’ve been together ever since. Her name is Minako and she’s incredible Tooru., I really like her.”

* * *

_“Her name is Minako, I really like her” “_

_Her name is Minako, I really like her”_

It was like it was stuck on repeat, playing in his head over and over and over.

“you can’t stay wrapped in a cocoon you know. You have work in an hour” Kuroo said from the kitchen.

“switched my shift” he mumbled from the couch.

“Tooru, it’s not the end of the world” Oikawa didn’t reply. He disagreed with the statement. It definitely _felt_ like the end of the world. He’d spent so long pining after Iwaizumi – years actually – and of course on the day he had finally built up enough courage to tell him, he finds out that he’s too late. It felt like the entire world he had known was crumbling. There were only three things he was sure of in that moment.

1\. Iwaizumi Hajime was in love

2\. Iwaizumi Hajime was in love with a woman

3\. Iwaizumi Hajime did not return Tooru’s feelings

“listen here dumbass, did you even tell him how you felt? Because he could very well return your feelings, even though he’s dating this woman” Kuroo suggested, trying to cheer him up.

“that’s stupid”

“it happens”

“yeah in movies, you unsophisticated rooster” Oikawa snapped and shrunk further into his blanket cocoon.

“do you think you can manage to not die if I go see Kenma?”

“sure, abandon me when my love life goes to shit so you can benefit from your successful one, like any decent roommate” Oikawa quipped, and Kuroo laughed at his playful tone. “but by all means, go and get laid. I’ll just set myself up with Disney and Ice cream” Oikawa continued.

After getting Oikawa sorted, Kuroo left to go see Kenma and Oikawa was left alone once more. He felt like an idiot. Sure, he’d thought about the possibility of Iwaizumi being straight many times, but he always thought back to high school, how Iwaizumi never had a girlfriend, was always following Oikawa around, that day when they nearly kissed, how he had acted, everything pointed toward Iwaizumi returning Oikawa’s feelings. Now look at him. Laying on the couch, in the same position he’s been in for the past 2 hours, feeling sorry for himself. His phone lit up and buzzed on the coffee table, he reached for the device and saw a text from Iwaizumi.

_‘show me Tokyo’s night life when your shift is over’_ Great. Drinking. And dancing. With Iwaizumi. He groaned and typed a quick reply.

_‘sorry, tonight’s no good’_ his finger lingered on send, but instead he deleted the message and re-typed. _‘_

_shift was switched, meet me at my apartment in an hour. You still have the address?’_ And that’s how he found himself sitting at his favourite bar, with his favourite person, getting slightly drunk.

“So Tooru, have there been any guys that have taken your fancy?” Iwaizumi asked, taking a sip of his rum and coke. Tooru took a swig of his own drink before answering.

“there are a few guys who I’ve become _acquainted_ with, but nothing serious, I’m holding out for that” _for you_. The unspoken words were on the tip of his tongue, and if he wasn’t careful, he’d say them, so instead he downed the rest of his drink and let Iwaizumi speak.

“still care too much about volleyball huh?”

“you know me too well Iwa-chan” _Volleyball is nothing without you_

“Minako also plays volleyball, but she’s nothing like you”

“I’m sure she’s nothing like me in a multitude of ways” Oikawa mumbled. He looked down at the bar, down at the empty glass in his hand, and that’s when he noticed just how close he and Iwaizumi were. Their arms were almost touching, and when he turned to look at him, he welcomed the proximity. He could feel the warmth of Iwaizumi’s breath and their gaze met. They stared at each other for a moment before Oikawa averted his gaze toward the bar tender, and asked for refill.

“so Iwa-chan, you wanted to see Tokyo’s night life? After this drink, I’ll take you to the best night club in town”

* * *

The music was loud, the club was dark and Oikawa was pressed up against the body of a stranger. Just as he liked it. He noticed Iwaizumi standing away from the crowd, so he wormed his way through the large group of people to keep his friend company.

“let’s get you another drink” he shouted over the music.

“I’m good” Iwaizumi huffed.

“Hajime what’s wrong?” Oikawa asked and Iwaizumi shook his head and motioned for Oikawa to follow him. He led them to the outdoor area, typically for smokers, and the smell of cigarette smoke was thick in the air.

“Sorry, it’s just I’m not used to partying like that, and you grinding up on that guy and Minako has been texting me all night, worried I’m going to cheat or something”

“ugh what a bore” it slips before Oikawa can stop himself. Iwaizumi looks up from his phone and directly at Tooru, with his brows furrowed. The boy figures he’s drunk, and has started digging his grave already so why not continue.

“you’ve been dating for what? A month? She needs to calm down. Besides you came to Tokyo to have a good time with your best friend, the best friend you’ve known for 17 years, the best friend who loves you like that woman never could, so either get drunk, kiss me or go home”

They stand in silence for what seems like ages, but could have only been a few seconds. Iwaizumi took a couple steps and cupped Tooru’s face, pressing their lips together. Iwaizumi slips his tongue into Oikawa’s mouth, so he does the same, Iwaizumi’s teeth grazing his tastebuds. Oikawa melts into the kiss, his hands moving to have one holding Iwaizumi’s waist and the other formed a fist in his hair. Oikawa gently bit Iwaizumi’s lip as they pulled away, and Oikawa took a moment before opening his eyes and facing that the moment was over. Iwaizumi wore a smirk.

“let’s go get drunk”


	2. Stay away from things that aren't yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the nightclub is here, and it's not what Oikawa expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised this chapter would be better, and I'm sorry to disappoint. I'm really sick at the moment and bored out of my mind so I'm not at my peak, but you'll get content anyway.

Oikawa woke up to the sun streaming in through his window. He groaned, realising he’d woken up with a killer headache – no thanks to the pounding music and the copious amount of alcohol consumed the previous night. Another groan came from the bed, but it wasn’t Oikawa. He turned and saw Iwaizumi’s sleeping form next to him. Oikawa’s breath hitched. He didn’t need to be a genius to out two and two together. He and Iwaizumi had shared the same bed countless times, but never naked, with a condom wrapper discarded on the floor and the smell of sex heavy in the air. He grinned and sunk further into the man’s embrace. They stayed like that for an hour before Iwaizumi started to stir.

“Tooru? What are you- oh god did we-“ Iwaizumi muttered to himself as he sat up and realised what had happened.

“Iwa-chan I-“ Oikawa was cut off by Iwaizumi pulling away from him and getting up from the bed.

“oh my god, I cheated on my girlfriend. With my best friend. Oh my god” he grabbed his pants and shirt and tracked down the rest of his belongings.

“Are you leaving? Seriously?” Oikawa asked.

“I have to go back to my motel and figure this out, I’m not entirely sure what happened, except that it shouldn’t have, I’m sorry” he said, and with that he left, leaving Oikawa sitting on the bed, still naked, wondering what the hell had happened to his best friend.

* * *

 

A few days later, Oikawa had invited his neighbours Suga and Daichi over so he could vent about everything that happened with Iwaizumi. At first they were being all gross and couple-y, just like he suspected they would, but when he told them what happened between him and his best friend, they stopped. Suga knew exactly how his friend felt about Iwaizumi, having been witness to a few too many alcohol fuelled “therapy” sessions. Daichi also knew, but not to the same extent.

“so you’re telling me he fucked you, and then went on about his girlfriend before just leaving?” Daichi asked, summarising everything Oikawa had complained about

“that’s exactly what I’m saying” Oikawa huffed.

“asshole” Suga muttered before taking a sip of wine Oikawa had offered him the moment he arrived.

“I just don’t understand, he comes all this way to spend time with me, and then he drops the girlfriend bomb – which mind you, he never even mentioned her in any of our conversations – and then _he_ kisses _me_ , _he_ fucks _me_ ,  and then-“ he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

He groans and walks over to the door – wine glass in hand. He almost tips the wine over the head of the guy standing at the door, none other than Iwaizumi Hajime himself. He turns and looks back at Suga and Daichi, who look like they’re just waiting for Oikawa’s command to attack Iwaizumi. Oikawa motions for them to give the two some privacy.

“darling, tooru-chan was telling me about this new tapestry he’s hung in the bedroom, and remember we were thinking about getting one? We should check it out” Suga said sweetly, leading Daichi toward the bedroom. It was a weak excuse, there was no tapestry, and the couple certainly hadn’t planned on buying one, but it gave them some privacy, so he decided to take it.

“what do you want?” he asked.

“to not have this conversation in a doorway”

“you don’t get to come into my home anymore, not after that stunt you pulled. Say what you want to say then leave” He said, trying to keep his voice devoid of all the emotion he was feeling.

“I wanted to apologise for the other night. I took this trip to see my friend and hope he could give me some advice, instead I ruined everything. I came to you because Minako asked me to move in with her, and I freaked out because we’ve only been dating a month, we’re moving crazy fast and it scared me. I wanted to know what you thought, but I also knew you’d tell me not to do it, and when you told me the other night that you loved me-“

“I meant that I loved you _platonically_ Hajime, don’t take it to heart” Oikawa quickly interjected and he swore he could see Iwaizumi’s face fall a little. In that moment he wanted to take it all back, tell him he did love him and wanted to be with him, but the more rational part of him told him that the conversation was going in a much different direction.

“After the other night, after I kissed you and everything that came after, I came to the realisation that I do love Minako, and I’m sorry that I had to take advantage of you to know that. I know I’m out of line but I do hope we can still be what we were, and I want you to meet Minako soon” He said softly.

Oikawa stood in silence for a moment. He’d been used, his best friend – the man he loved – had used him as a way to know if he loved someone else. He’d be lying if he said that alone didn’t sting. And Hajime still wanted to be friends? Still wanted to be best friends? Oikawa considered a life without Hajime, and immediately decided that a life of unrequited love was worth it if it meant he got to keep him.

“we can still be friends, and I will meet your precious Minako one day, but now? I have guests. I’ll speak to you tomorrow” and with that he shut the door, and returned the his position on the couch. Suga returned from the bedroom alone. Oikawa assumed he told Daichi to stay behind while he checked on his friend. He sat on the couch and ran his hand up and down Oikawa’s back. He lay his hand on Suga’s shoulder.

“why can’t he just love me instead”

* * *

 

The months passed and it was like that night had never happened. Iwaizumi and Oikawa still texted all the time, and skyped every Wednesday night. Oikawa had decided to start dating, and met a guy named Ito Hiroko. Oikawa didn’t really like him all that much, but he filled the void Iwaizumi had left so he didn’t complain. He knew Kuroo judged him for using the poor boy, Sugawara too, and sure he felt bad about it at times, but Hiroko knew all about Iwaizumi, and what he was in for. The two of them were currently sat on a train headed for Toyoake, where Iwaizumi lived with _Minako_. He’d never even met the woman and he already hated her – but for Iwaizumi’s sake, he’d be civil. Besides, it was only a weekend, what could go wrong?


	3. stay away from things that aren't yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa has a few words with Iwaizumi over the treatment of his new boyfriend - and finally meets the infamous Minako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJ here! so I actually started this chapter the day I posted my last one, but I kind of didn't get around to finishing it until now. college has started up again and I'm taking a creative writing class so hopefully my fanfics improve from here! I only have one more chapter of this fic and I'll try to post it in the next week before college gets too hectic. I already have a bunch of ideas for new fanfics and I'm already working on a modern snk au which is why this took so long. Anyway less rambling and more reading! enjoy xoxo

“Tooru I do not think this is a good idea” Kuroo cautioned from the doorway as Tooru packed his bag.

“Please Testsu-chan, Iwa-chan is my best friend, and I’m taking my partner and meeting his. It’s no biggie” Oikawa replied with an exaggerated shrug of his shoulders.

“ _Iwa-chan_ is also the man you’ve been pining after since middle school, told you he had a girlfriend on the day you were going to confess your feelings, fucked you that same night because he had commitment issues, left you naked and alone _and_ expected you to remain his best friend afterwards.” Kuroo reasoned. Oikawa stopped his packing and turned to glare at his roommate.

“Don’t speak about him like that. He’s been good since that night. He loves Minako, and I love Hir-“

“Don’t finish that sentence. You do not love Hiroko. I know you’ve convinced yourself you do but you don’t. and you don’t have to, just don’t make a fool out of him okay?”

“Tetsu, I’m done with this conversation. I’ll be back on Sunday night, and if you and Kenma fuck anywhere but your bed again, I’m setting fire to this apartment.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa stared at the gloomy sky from the drivers seat. They had finally arrived at Iwaizumi and Minako’s house. This was it. Oikawa would meet Minako, the woman who took his Iwa-chan and then it would be over. He would be at peace with his lack of relationship with Iwaizumi and finally move on with Hiroko. Or at least that was the plan. he couldn’t spend his whole life pining over someone who didn’t love him back right?

“Tooru, are we going to go inside?” Hiroko asked. Oikawa turned to look at him and smiled.

“yeah let’s go.” He said softly. He got out of the car and they walked up to the door. Tooru took in a breath and rang the doorbell. They stood in comfortable silence for a few seconds until the door opened and Iwaizumi greeted them. Oikawa took one look into Iwaizumi’s perfect Hazel eyes, and he knew Kuroo had been right. This was not a good Idea.

* * *

 

“Minako has just gone out to get some food. I also invited Takahiro and Issei, I ran into them when we were visiting my parents a couple weeks ago.” Iwaizumi said. Tooru froze for a moment. _We._ Minako had met Iwaizumi Yuka and Ren. The more Iwaizumi seemed to speak the less likely it seemed Oikawa would ever get to be with him.

“so the plan is tonight is wine and cheese and really getting to know our new additions, then tomorrow we’re going to play mini golf before going to the restaurant. Sound good?” Iwaizumi said as he took Oikawa and Hiroko’s bag to the guest room.

“sounds great Iwaizumi-san” Hiroko smiled. Iwaizumi looked him up and down and left the room. Hiroko turned to Oikawa and raised his eyebrows.

“ignore him. He’s just a brute who’s protective of his best friend, I’ll go talk to him, make him behave” he smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriends temple. He left and followed Iwaizumi to the kitchen.

“want to explain the hostility toward my boyfriend?” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi let out a chuckle.

“please, as if you’ll do any better with Minako. You can’t even hear her name without flinching.” Iwaizumi pointed out

“I loved you Hajime. I hate her because she got to you before I could. But I’m not going to take that out on her, like you to seem to be doing with Hiroko, which doesn’t make sense, unless you loved me too”

“Toru, you don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just not sure if he’s right for you.” Iwaizumi declared. Toru glared at him.

“Hiroko isn’t right for me? He sends me good morning texts every day, he makes sure I’m drinking enough water, he drives me to every physiotherapy appointment, he’s at every volleyball game, once my knee gave out and he took care of me. He actually stays after he fucks me.” Oikawa sneered.

“Tooru!”

“you of all people do not get to decide who is and isn’t right for me. You lost that privilege the moment you used me to cheat on you girlfriend to figure out how you felt about her.”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to retort but shut it when he heard keys in the door, followed by Minako’s voice.

“I see a strange car out front, are our famous guests finally here?” she called out. Iwaizumi and Oikawa stared at each other.

“I’ll be nice to Minako if you be nice to Hiroko”

Iwaizumi nodded.

“In the kitchen honey”

Minako emerged from the hallway leading from the front door to the kitchen. Oikawa could see why Iwaizumi was so taken with her. She was beautiful, she had long black hair that was tied back from her face with a few stray strands. Her eyes were hazel, just as Iwaizumi’s were. Her skin was an olive colour, which led Oikawa to believe that perhaps there was more than just Japanese in her lineage. She had a certain grace to her, even though she was clearly struggling with the two handfuls of groceries. Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa lurched forward to take the bags and moved them onto the kitchen bench. Minako sighed and turned toward Oikawa with a warm smile. In that moment Oikawa hated himself for ever hating her. She seemed sweet.

“Now that’s sorted, it’s to finally meet you Oikawa-san, I’m Aizawa Minako”

“Aizawa, don’t be ridiculous, call me Tooru.”

“Well then _Tooru_ , call me Minako” she smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanamakki and Matsukawa had arrived just after Minako had returned from shopping. Iwaizumi got them set up in their study while they caught up with Minako. Hiroko had since joined them. Minako and Hiroko had bonded almost instantly, because they were the only ones that hadn’t been there since high school. Oikawa poked fun at Makki and Mattsun about finally making their relationship official. Iwaizumi joined them and they officially started their wine and cheese night. They spent the night drinking and catching up with their old friends. Hanamakki and Matsukawa had opened a small dog grooming business that was surprisingly taking off. Iwaizumi and Minako were still working that the childcare facility together, but Iwaizumi had just started his practical placement at the paediatrics ward at the local hospital so his shifts were put on hold. Hanamakki and Mattsun had gone to bed early due to the 8 hour drive they had made from Miyagi, and Hiroko always liked going to sleep early so after a while it was just Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Minako. Oikawa grabbed the bottle of wine and topped his glass up, and went to top up Minako’s before she put a hand over her glass.

“Tooru-chan I can’t drink” she said. Tooru then realised he hadn’t seen her drinking all night and something clicked.

“oh my apologies. Iwa-chan, do you have any aspirin? I think this wine has gone to my head” he said quietly

“you can’t take aspirin if you’ve been drinking idiot, come on I’ll get some water.” He grabbed him and led him from the living room to the kitchen. Tooru leaned against the bench as Iwaizumi grabbed a glass and poured water into it.

 “she’s pregnant, isn’t she?” he whispered. He glanced at Iwaizumi who appeared to freeze.

“shittykawa just how much have you had to drink?” he laughed, and put the glass in Tooru’s hands.

“don’t play dumb. She hasn’t been drinking, and she’s practically glowing-“

“she glows like that. Her father is from Saudi Arabia she gets that from him. And she’s not drinking because she had her wisdom teeth removed, and the gums got infected. She’s taking antibiotics and you can’t drink on antibiotics. She’s not pregnant.”

“oh” Oikawa mumbled in response

“you’re a bit of a drama queen you know”

“you never let me forget it Iwa-chan”

After that he excused himself and curled up next to his boyfriend in bed, trying to mentally prepare himself for the weekend ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I mentioned I have one more chapter left - thing is I don't know if I want it to end happily or in angst and heartbreak. comment and let me know what way I should go.


	4. You don't love her, stop lying with those words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan - will Iwaizumi and Oikawa get together or will it end in heartbreak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay we are done! I kind of did this chapter in one day so I hope it's not too obvious. I really want to spend more time writing so please follow my tumblr https://karaslut.tumblr.com/ and my side-blog where I write and take prompts https://karaslut-writes.tumblr.com/
> 
> enjoy this final chapter and please request stuff!!

Iwaizumi had his arms wrapped around Minako as he tried to teach her how to properly play mini golf. Oikawa couldn’t stop looking at them. It was like a car accident, you want to look away but you can’t. He was still trying to convince himself that maybe Iwaizumi did love him instead, that Minako was just a distraction. He felt bad for thinking like that. Looking at the way Iwaizumi smiled at Minako, they way she smiled back – and not just smiling, face splitting grins that Oikawa used to get with his Iwa-chan – it was obvious the two of them were in love.

“Don’t take this the wrong way Tooru, but it’s a little sad, don’t you think?” Hanamaki started, his gaze following Oikawa’s. Oikawa turned to face his friend.

“whatever do you mean Makki?”

“after all this time Tooru, you still love him?” Hanamakki  guessed. Oikawa stayed silent for a moments.

“I do.” Oikawa sighed. Hanamakki opened his mouth to say something  but Oikawa silenced hims.

“I was going to tell him. The same day he told me about Minako. I had this plan, I was going to tell him in a really simple way just sitting in a café, because I knew he’d prefer it like that. I was too late. And don’t lecture me about Hiroko, I feel bad enough about it. I really like him, and with time I could really love him but-“

“He’s not Iwaizumi” Hanamakki finished. Oikawa nodded in agreement.

“Okay guys, lets start” Iwaizumi called out.

* * *

 

The game finished with Iwaizumi on top of the leader board, with Oikawa in close second and Issei in third. They had all returned to Iwaizumi and Minako’s house and were sitting around the coffee table drinking the rest of the wine from the previous night and playing Never Have I Ever.

“seriously guys we’re not in high school anymore” Iwaizumi groaned

“then quit playing Hajime” Issei laughed. Iwaizumi smirked and continued playing.

“never have I ever bullied one of my kouhais” Iwaizumi said glaring at Oikawa, Hanamakki and Matsukawa. They all groaned and took a mouthful of their drink.

“mean Iwa-chan”

Mianko was up next and took a moment to think of her answer. Her eyes lit up and she wore a devilish smile.

“never have I ever…kissed a member of the same sex”

“that’s not fair!” Hanamakki cried

“you’re playing this game with four gay men” Hiroko laughed.

“rules are rules” she simirked.

The others rolled their eyes and all the boys took a mouthful of their drink. Including Iwaizumi. Oikawa nearly choked, and Minako was looking at him wide-eyed.

“Hajime! I thought you were straight! Give me all the details” Hanamakki grinned

“what do you mean? Tooru didn’t tell you?”

Oh no. oh no. oh no. oh no. Oikawa felt like the walls were closing in on him. This wasn’t happening, this couldn’t be happening. Hiroko, Issei and Iwaizumi were all looking at him, while Minako and Hanamakki were looking at Iwaizumi.

“what do you mean Tooru didn’t tell them? Hajime what are you talking about?” Minako asked

“Tooru and I- we” Iwaizumi stopped talking when we realised who he was talking to. Tooru stood up and walked out of the room, Iwaizumi hot on his tail.

When they were alone Iwaizumi grabbed his arm and turned him around.

“How dare you embarrass me like that! Of course I wouldn’t have told Makki and Mattsun! I wasn’t going to tell everyone under the sun! I told Suga and Daichi because I was hurt and Kuroo found out and I told Hiroko because I was drunk-“

“you told Hiroko?!” Iwaizumi interrupted

“Yes! I told my _boyfriend_ that maybe I couldn’t have been as great of a boyfriend as he is because I’m unstable due to my best friend using me!” Oikawa yelled.

“please, _please_ keep your voice down” Iwaizumi pleaded.

“you’re the one who brought this up, whatever Minako figures out is on you” Oikawa snapped. He could feel the back of his eyes prickle and hot tears started to pool.

“oh god, I cannot cry now” He said to himself and turned around again. Iwaizumi pulled him back once more and wiped the tears from his cheek, before brushing his lips with Tooru’s. The kiss deepened and Iwaizumi’s hands went to Oikawa’s hips. Oikawa’s eyes snapped open and he pushed Iwaizumi off him.

“No! you may be a cheater Hajime but you will never make a cheater out of me!” Oikawa yelled

“what?” A voice from behind them said.

Iwaizumi turned around and unblocked Oikawa’s line of sight. Hiroko and Minako were standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

“you’ve never had a girlfriend before, so if you’re a cheater that means…oh my god” She whispered and walked into the bedroom. Iwaizumi followed her. Oikawa and Hiroko stared at each other in silence before they both spoke.

“Hiroko I am sorry-“

“Don’t do your usual thing and work yourself up over this. You’ve been very honest with me about Iwaizumi from the start, and I wasn’t entirely expecting this weekend to go without a hitch, you have a history with him” Hiroko reasoned, having moved closer to grab Oikawa’s hands and give them a reassuring squeeze.

“I don’t deserve you” was all he said in response. Hiroko’s face softened and he pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s cheek.

“Okay, you need to sort this out with Iwaizumi, once and for all. I’m going to go back to Tokyo-“

Oikawa’s head snapped up when Hiroko spoke, his eyes wide.

“hey, hey its just to give you space to work this out. Come back on Monday and tell me what’s going on with Iwaizumi. If you still want to be together, we’ll be together. Get Iwaizumi to tell you if he wants you, or her. You deserve that” Hiroko kissed him one last time, and collected his things before leaving. Oikawa sat on the kitchen floor listening to Iwaizumi and Minako fight.

* * *

 

“You cheated on me with him! I invited him into my house, I was nice to him, and this whole time you’ve been burying your dick into his ass!” she shouted, her voice muffled by the walls, but it was clear enough to hear what she was saying.

“Minako, baby, it was one time, and we had only just started dating”

“we’re still in the ‘just started dating’ phase! Gods I can’t believe you flirted with him, you kissed him under my roof!” it sounded like she had started crying now. There was silence for a moment, and Oikawa had assumed Iwaizumi had lowered his voice to answer.

“Do you love him or do you love me?” she asked, still shouting. There was another moment of silence and suddenly the door slammed and Minako emerged from the hallway. She froze when she saw Oikawa, and he looked away from her. He could hear the click of her heels on the tiles as she neared him and sat down next to him. He looked over at her, she had been crying as much as he had.

“I’m so sorry Minako, I never meant for this to happen. When we slept together we were drunk and afterwards I tried to convince myself that you were some kind demon or dragon lady to make it seem okay, but you ended up being so nice-“

“Tooru, it’s not your fault. You love him just as much as I do. And he loves you just as much as he should love me. Let’s not hate each other because of this.” She smiled and grabbed his hand.

“I guess we’re not making out dinner reservation huh?” Tooru tried to joke. Minako cracked a light laugh.

“you should go in there and tell him how you feel. I’ll deal with Hiroko” she smiled.

“actually Hiroko dealt with himself, he’s on the way back to Tokyo.”

“well all the more reason to go and deal with your Iwa-chan before you miss the chance”

* * *

 

Oikawa knocked on the door to the bedroom and walked in.

“Hey” Iwaizumi mumbled.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you”

“No, I deserved it.” He said flatly

“Minako sent me in here, to confess you properly.” He started.

“My girlfriend just dumped me Oikawa, can we do this another time?” he asked, sounding slightly irritated. Oikawa was rarely called his surname by Iwaizumi, and he was getting fed up with him.

“She dumped you, because you cheated on her, with me. She told me that when she asked who you loved more, it wasn’t her name that came from your mouth. You have two people in this house who love you. Who are so desperately in love with you, and you’re treating both of us like shit. So you know what Hajime, I’m done. I’m done with you, with this. I’m going back to Tokyo and I never want to see you again.”

Iwaizumi sat up and looked at Oikawa, desperation clear on his face.

“Tooru please”

“No Hajime. Done is done” he said and turned his back on Iwaizumi, one last time

* * *

 

A couple of weeks had passed. Oikawa had decided not to get back with Hiroko. He needed time to sort out his love life, and it wasn’t fair to drag him through that. Oikawa had found out from Takahiro and Issei that Iwaizumi had moved out of the house he shared with Minako. He hadn’t heard from his former best friend since that night. He had no college classes scheduled for that day, so he had plans to meet Suga in the park, just so they could be out of their apartments. Tooru headed to the park which was only a couple of minutes from his apartment. He was waiting for Suga when his phone rang. He pulled it out and saw it was Iwaizumi calling. He sighed and clicked ‘answer’.

“What do you want Hajime?” He asked.

“I want you to listen” he started.

“these past view months, I’ve been an ass. I’ve been more than an ass. I’ve been a dick, and I am so sorry I took that out on you. You see before I met Minako I came to a realisation that terrified me. I’m gay. And I didn’t handle it as well as you or Matsukawa or Hanamakki. I freaked out. And then Minako was there and she made me forget about that, about you.”

“this is a strange apology Hajime” Oikawa stated.

“I’m not done. When I came to visit you, on that dreaded weekend, and I knew all that was out the window. I couldn’t fake it, I couldn’t pretend and when I freaked out again, I hurt you. I hurt Minako. I will never forgive myself for that, I don’t expect either of you to forgive me, but you deserve an explanation.” There was silence on the other line and then Iwaizumi took a deep breath.

“Oikawa Tooru, I love you. I have loved you for as long as I remember. And I can’t imagine being with anyone else. I want you to be happy. I wish you could be happy with me, but I understand if you can’t”

Oikawa’s eyes started to brim with tears and he took in his surroundings as a distraction.

“you’re the smartest, most talented, most beautiful person I have ever known” he continued

Suddenly something caught his eye. A man was walking toward him, somehow pulling off sneakers and jeans and a hoodie, his olive skin glowing in the sun, brown hair blowing in the wind, phone pressed to his ear. Oikawa had stopped listening to Iwaizumi. He pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. He ran over to the boy walking toward him, and jumped. Iwaizumi caught him and Oikawa kissed him, passionately.

“I love you too Iwaizumi Hajime”

As the two of them made out on the street, Oikawa’s phone buzzed in his pocket with texts from Sugawara asking if his and Iwaizumi’s plan had been a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a happy ending, why should my bad breakup influence Iwaoi's happiness huh? let me know what you thought and what type of stories you want to see next.


End file.
